bubbleguppiesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Oona
thumb|250px|Staffel 1 Oonathumb|left|Staffel 2 Oona Oona ist eine süße, aufrichtig, einfühlsam und sanft kleines Mädchen, einfühlsam und bewusst Emotionen anderer Menschen ist. Sensitive, würde Oona am ehesten Sorge um einen kranken Freund zu zeigen, bemerken, wenn jemand das Gefühl nach unten, oder liebevoll um ein Tier oder eine Pflanze zu geben. Ihre beste Freundin ist Nonny, und sie häufig zusammen spielen. Oona hat eine große Menge an Empathie, das heißt, wenn jemand traurig oder unglücklich ist sie genau die gleiche Weise fühlt. Sie findet grenzenlose Wunder in der Welt um sie herum, und sie ist in der Regel die Person, die Mr. fragen Grouper eine Frage und wird immer aufgeregt, um die Antwort zu erfahren. Sie hat Gefühle für Nonny. Deciption in der Serie 'Persönlichkeit' Oona ist die einzige Guppy aus allen der 6 zu süß und sanft, im Gegensatz Molly und Deema trägt sie eine voll peice Anzug. Wegen ihres Gewichts trägt sie diese volle peice Anzug. Oona liebt es nach Blumen, die sie pflegen ein Tier oder einen Gegenstand nehmen werde schauen. 'Sozial Leben' Oona die Persönlichkeit gesehen wird, schüchtern zu sein, liebt sie es mit den anderen Guppys spielen. Sie ist nie Angst, Fragen zu stellen. Da sie 4 Jahre alt ist, ist sie nicht so intelligent wie die anderen Guppys Aussehen Oona hat hellbraune Haut und braune Augen. Ihrem lila Haar ist in zwei niedrige Zöpfe getragen, und sie trägt ein rosa Seestern Schleife im Haar. Sie hat einen lila Schwanz mit welligen rosa Streifen. Ihre Augen sind mandelförmig statt rund. Es kann eine geringe Möglichkeit, dass Oona könnte Filipino oder Japaner sein. Sie hatte Tofu zum Mittagessen, indem er ihr eine mögliche Chance auf japanisch. Oona ist das anderes aus der Mädchen, sie ihr Haar trägt in Zöpfen, während und Deem Molly haben ihre Haare, sie hat auch eine vollständige Anzug. Staffel 2 Oona *Oona Augen in Staffel 2 sind mehr mandelförmig. *Ihr Körper ist dicker, aber der Schwanz ist dünner als Saison 1. *Ihr Haar ist mehr *Fähigkeiten 'Singen' Oona Gesang Stimme ist sehr gut. in der Saison 1 Oona Stimme war nicht wirklich gehört, wird sie in der Regel nur reden Art singen. 'Tanzen' Oona kann sehr gut tanzen. Deshalb ist sie in Dance Songs gesteckt hat. Oona scheint nicht so oft tanzen, wenn sie auf ihrem eigenen. Sie liebt es mit Deema tanzen 'Musik' Oona Musik Fähigkeit ist hervorragend, wie alle anderen Guppys. Im Lächeln, spielte sie Gitarre zum ersten Mal auf der Messe. Sie spielt als Schlagzeuger in zahlreichen Popsongs während der Saison 2, wie Am Zoo, Once Upon a Time und Brave, Brave Knights. Wieder spielt sie in einer professionellen Art und Weise, wie alle anderen Guppys. Entwicklung *frühe Aussehen *Vor der Show Freilassung wurde Oona der Beta Zeichnung als beschrieben: *Oona die Kopfform war oval nicht Kreises *Oona Haar war sehr kurz und es war Violet. *Ihr Schwanz war rosa *Und ihre Augen waren rund Nichtigkeiten *Oona wurde aufgedeckt, um nicht ein Vegetarier zu sein, in der Folge "The Legend of Pinkfoot!" Während Lunch wurde sie mit einem Truthahn-Sandwich und in "The Lonely Rhino!" Sie hatte einen Cheeseburger. *Wie Nonny, Oona hat nicht einen Tanz Lied gesungen und nur singsbackup in den meisten Episoden, so dass ihr das Mädchen, das die geringste Menge an Songs in der Serie gesungen hat. *Oona Lieblingsfarbe ist rosa, aber in "Die Crayon Prix!", Musste sie das gelbe Auto zu fahren. *Oona ist die einzige weibliche Guppys, um eine vollständige Schwanz statt einen halben Schwanz und Bikini-Oberteil tragen. *Ihre beste Freundin ist Deema, den sie oft mit angesehen, wenn sie nicht mit Nonny. Deema benutzt oft liebevolle Kosenamen für sie gelegentlich auch. *Oona selten tut das Mittagessen scherzt wichtigsten Pointe. Die einzige Folge, die sie dies tat, war "Super Shrimptennial Celebration" (ein Horn auf einem cob). *In "Wir Völlig Rock!", Stellt sich heraus, dass Oona Lieblings-Sandwich Frischkäse und Gelee ist. *Oona ist die Guppy, um die meisten Fragen in fast jeder Episode und Nonny Regel beantwortet ihre Frage zu stellen. *On "Have a Cow!" Oona liebt Baby Tiere wie Gil. Es wird auch in "Blase Puppy!", Verriet * *In einigen Episoden während Popsongs Oona manchmal spielt die Trommeln. Auch in "Wir Völlig Rock!" Oona spielt Schlagzeug in der Geschichte Segment. *In "Zahn auf der Looth", spielt sie Gitarre in der Pop-Song, während Gil spielt Schlagzeug. *Oona war nur die Hauptfigur in drei Episoden. ("Call a Clambulance!", "Die Grumpfish Special!" Und "Die Spring Chicken Is Coming!"), Macht das ihr die guppy mit der geringsten Anzahl von Malen die Hauptfigur. *In "X Marks the Spot" während der Geschichte Segment Oona sagt: "Oh Goody! Oh, ich Arghh meine!" zu Molly. *Es wird angedeutet, dass Oona könnte Gefühle für haben Nonny. *Oona hat ein Solo in "A Bunch of Bones (Reprise)". *In Construct With Me, in der dritten Strophe hört man deutlich Oona Gesang. *Es wird angedeutet, dass Oona kann Japanisch, aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie eine Sushi-Rolle für das Mittagessen hatten in "Die Spring Chicken Is Coming!" *Oona kann gesehen trägt einen Polizisten Kostüm in drei Episoden werden. ("Super Shrimptennial Celebration!", "Can You Dig It? Und" Happy Holidays, Mr. Grumpfish! ") *Oona ist wahrscheinlich die beliebteste Guppy wegen ihrer Verwertbarkeit auf dem Web, zu erwähnen ihren Namen so ziemlich überall sehen Blase Guppies. *In "Call a Clambulance!", Besucht sie ihre Freundin Avi im Krankenhaus.In "Super Shrimptennial Celebration!", Hält Oona Nonny 's Hand in dem Song "Big Bubble City!". *In "Die Grumpfish Special!", Macht sie Pizza mit Deema. Whick macht sie bestfriend aussehen komfortabel. * Oona kann Liebe mit Nonny, Gil oder Goby sein. Das Paar OonaXGil ist in der Episode "Super Shrimptennial Celebration" und "Can You Dig It?". Das Paar OonaXGoby kann nur im Shop Segment der Folge von "Wer wird The Big Bad Wolf spielen?" Gesehen werden. Und das Paar OonaXNonny kann in allen Episoden zu sehen. *In "Die Crayon Prix", sagt sie Sie können es Nonny tun! zur Vermeidung von Hindernissen. *Oona gerne mit ihren Freunden reden und mit ihnen spielen. *In "Zahn auf der Looth!", Sie trägt einen Zahn Fee Kostüm *Es wird gezeigt, dass Oona eine lila Lunchbox hat. Galerie left Die Galerie für Oona kann hier gesehen werden Kategorie:Frauen